


ablaze

by kontent



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, do not copy to another side please and thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Jason was beautiful in a way that made Rankorr’s chest feel tight and cracked open at the same time.





	ablaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valkyrie_Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Spirit/gifts).

> The tags are insufficient for this ship, and it's DC's fault.  
@DC, you cowards, give us these two as boyfriends.

**** The bedroom door cracked open, and Rankorr silently slid inside, his feet inches above the floor. He didn’t want to wake his boyfriend, and he’d lived here long enough he could find the way with his eyes closed. The glow of his uniform tinted everything red, smudging the edges of the furniture. Sliding closer, Rankorr took a moment to just adore the way his lover’s form was illuminated by the red light.

Something inside him quieted at the sight of Jason, stretched out on his belly, limbs carelessly spreading over both sides. He was tangled in the thin sheets, most likely feeling too warm due to the summer heat. Rankorr considered opening a window, but it would probably cause Jason distress in the morning, and he didn’t want that.

Jason was beautiful in a way that made Rankorr’s chest feel tight and cracked open at the same time. He could feel the napalm rush a little faster through his veins, even though his heart was still in his chest.

So he just kept watching the red dance over his skin, catching on Jason’s scars, making them gleam for short moments before being washed away by the softness of the light.


End file.
